


I don't want to go to sleep!

by Devils_Little_Angel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb, Familystuck, Gen, Strilondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/Devils_Little_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aww poor little dave has a nightmare! Whats a kid to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to go to sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> okay lets get things straight: 
> 
> Roxy[Mom]: Age 35  
> Dirk[Bro]: Age 36  
> Rose[Sis]: Age 19  
> Dirk Jr[Nephew]: Age 2  
> Dave: Age 8
> 
> Dave is young: He wont be as sarcastic or witty and be much less restrained with his emotes and such. Plus hes picked up some language around the house.
> 
> Emotes: Roxy found a site with a lot of strange emotes and encourages the family to use them  
> 1\. Q_Q = teary eyes  
> 2\. >.> = sideways glance  
> 3\. llD = awkward laugh/bewilderment  
> 4\. TT_TT/ T_T= blank face with tears  
> 5\. TTATT = sobbing  
> 6\. o.o/O.O = shock
> 
> this is a based on a chat between me and my wifey. I'm dave shes roxy[mom].
> 
> Roxy is older: she's built up alcohol tolerance and doesnt drink as much. shes fairly sober
> 
> Age difference between Rose and Dave: Roxy didnt like the pain of pregnancy or birth(She went natural), and she didnt really enjoy 9 months + stress - alcohol, so they waited a while

Dave [TurntechGodhead] has joined the chat  
Mom [TipsyGnostalgic] has joined the chat

TipsyGnostalgic (11:18:23 PM): dave what are you doing on your brothers computer?  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:18:34 PM): its past ur bed time  
TurntechGodhead (11:19:05 PM): i dun wanna go to sleep momma Q_Q  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:19:37 PM): -rubs your cheek-nightmares?  
TurntechGodhead (11:19:43 PM): -nod-  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:19:50 PM): want to talk bout them?  
TurntechGodhead (11:19:51 PM): Q_Q  
TurntechGodhead (11:19:58 PM): you laugh  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:20:15 PM): i wont  
TurntechGodhead (11:20:22 PM): ya you will  
TurntechGodhead (11:20:28 PM): and if you dont  
TurntechGodhead (11:20:31 PM): bro will  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:20:39 PM): he wont see  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:20:40 PM): promise  
TurntechGodhead (11:20:52 PM): dinosaurs  
TurntechGodhead (11:21:15 PM): specifically: raptors t-rexs and sharks  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:21:22 PM): -nods- and?  
TurntechGodhead (11:21:32 PM): Q_Q  
TurntechGodhead (11:21:35 PM): well  
TurntechGodhead (11:21:37 PM): like  
TurntechGodhead (11:21:56 PM): i was in that "im aware its a dream but i cant change it" state  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:05 PM): and i was in the forest  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:14 PM): and i saw this raptor watchin me  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:27 PM): and i saw the house  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:36 PM): and i knew what would happen  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:42 PM): but i couldnt stop  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:49 PM): BTW my outfit was smokin hot  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:22:53 PM): >.>?  
TurntechGodhead (11:22:57 PM): i looked goooood  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:00 PM): anyway  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:23:00 PM): isntthsanightmare?  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:23:04 PM): llD  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:11 PM): YES  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:20 PM): BUT I ALWAYS LOOK HOT IN MY NIGHTMARES  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:21 PM): IDK WHY  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:35 PM): ANHYWAY  
TurntechGodhead (11:23:56 PM): so i start runnin for the house  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:03 PM): and the raptor just watches  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:11 PM): and i get up on the porch  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:18 PM): and im panicing and crying  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:23 PM): trying to unlock the door  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:31 PM): but my fingers keep fumbling  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:36 PM): and i keep looking back  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:51 PM): and the raptors just standing in the open area watching me  
TurntechGodhead (11:24:59 PM): but each time i look back its closer  
TurntechGodhead (11:25:22 PM): and i finally get the lock  
TurntechGodhead (11:25:35 PM): and as im trying to yank the door open  
TurntechGodhead (11:25:50 PM): it bites my leg and starts dragging me off the porch  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:06 PM): note; in my nightmares i get bitten by dinos ALOOOOT  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:16 PM): so i scream and i start kicking  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:24 PM): and this is supposed to be the part  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:38 PM): where a bunch of raptors come and start to rip me apart and i wake up  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:45 PM): but they dont  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:51 PM): and i get really scared  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:26:52 PM): o.o  
TurntechGodhead (11:26:58 PM): so i scream  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:27:03 PM): -hugglesyou tight-  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:05 PM): and i kick off my boot  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:11 PM): and i start running  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:20 PM): and i get inside and i lock the door  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:27 PM): but there are 3 more inside  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:38 PM): (thats where the ones who were supposed to eat me were)  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:42 PM): APPARENTLY  
TurntechGodhead (11:27:55 PM): so im liKE O.O imma die...  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:02 PM): and i start sneaking out  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:09 PM): but they start chasing me  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:28:11 PM): lllD  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:16 PM): so im running  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:21 PM): and i get to the stares  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:29 PM): and i start going down  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:35 PM): and i switch floors  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:46 PM): and theres another raptor coming around the corner  
TurntechGodhead (11:28:54 PM): but theres a person running down the hall  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:03 PM): toward the raptor im running away from  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:09 PM): so i try to save them  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:14 PM): but they wont listen  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:20 PM): so i have to keep running  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:29 PM): so i go on this other stair case  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:36 PM): and keep going down  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:39 PM): and i see  
TurntechGodhead (11:29:50 PM): all my friends and family hiding on the stairs  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:05 PM): apparently the lowest floor is flooded and there are sharks down there  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:14 PM): and like i just start crying  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:17 PM): because i cant stop  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:28 PM): and they wont come with me because there are too many  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:32 PM): and i know theyre gonna die  
TurntechGodhead (11:30:35 PM): and they know too  
TurntechGodhead (11:31:06 PM): and they smile at me.. and and i keep going but i want to go back but i cant and hurts and i see my sister... and and my nephew Q_Q...  
TurntechGodhead (11:31:15 PM): and hes only two.. and i dont want him to die..  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:31:21 PM): o.o  
TurntechGodhead (11:31:40 PM): and hes so scared but hes not crying because he knows we need to be quiet  
TurntechGodhead (11:31:59 PM): andso i grab my sister and i force her to come with me  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:10 PM): even tho i m not supposed to  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:19 PM): and we run down the stairs more  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:25 PM): and just before the water  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:28 PM): we go turn  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:34 PM): and its a door outside  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:47 PM): and she runs through first and she smiles at me  
TurntechGodhead (11:32:55 PM): and shes about to give me my nephew  
TurntechGodhead (11:33:13 PM): but i cant take it anymore because i know whats gonna happen next even though i never dreamed this  
TurntechGodhead (11:33:19 PM): so i force myself to wake up  
TurntechGodhead (11:33:21 PM): Q_Q  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:33:53 PM): my poorbaby  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:33:49 PM): -rubsyourhead-  
TurntechGodhead (11:33:56 PM): T_T  
TurntechGodhead (11:34:01 PM): i dont want my family to die...  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:34:12 PM): wee wont  
TurntechGodhead (11:34:24 PM): but they wouldnt come with em  
TurntechGodhead (11:34:34 PM): and the raptors were coming  
TurntechGodhead (11:34:41 PM): and the sharks and and it was horrible  
TurntechGodhead (11:34:51 PM): oh and and  
TurntechGodhead (11:35:00 PM): when my sister was walking out the door  
TurntechGodhead (11:35:09 PM): there was this huge white light shining through  
TurntechGodhead (11:35:25 PM): Q_Q and i didnt want her to go because shed be going to heaven  
TurntechGodhead (11:35:31 PM): and i wouldnt be able to follow her  
TurntechGodhead (11:35:56 PM): and it wasnt time for my nephew to go  
TurntechGodhead (11:36:01 PM): but i couldnt leave him  
TurntechGodhead (11:36:03 PM): and it hurt  
TurntechGodhead (11:36:08 PM): TTATT  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:36:20 PM): daviebearr  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:36:30 PM): we  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:36:36 PM): arentt going to die  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:36:39 PM): okay?  
TurntechGodhead (11:36:45 PM): ok....  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:37:28 PM): good  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:37:35 PM): itll befne alright  
TurntechGodhead (11:37:41 PM): TT.TT ok...  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:37:59 PM): -kisses yourcheek-  
TurntechGodhead (11:38:08 PM): -clings-  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:38:27 PM): -rubs yor back-  
TurntechGodhead (11:38:42 PM): okay mama  
TurntechGodhead (11:38:57 PM): gnight  
TipsyGnostalgic (11:39:06 PM): nite baby <3

Dave [TurntechGodhead] disconnected.  
Mom [TipsyGnostalgic] disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
